Withdrawal
by Mvampirefreak
Summary: During Sam's withdrawal of demon blood, he thinks you're a demon and breaks free from his restraints and does things like drinks your blood and fucks you against the wall. You struggle, but in the end, you give in.
1. Chapter 1

The three of you stood and watched as Sam walked into the panic room. _This is for the best,_ you thought over and over to yourself, _this is for the best_.

"Alright. So, uh, what's the big demon problem?" Sam asked as he turned around. You tried your hardest not to start crying as Dean and Bobby walked up to the doorway to block Sam.

"You are," Bobby said flatly, "This is for your own good." Bobby closed the door as soon as Sam started to walk up to it, locking it in place.

"Guys? Hey, hey. What?" You couldn't stand the look on Sam's face as they latched the window and Sam's voice became a little more worried.

"This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Guys?" Bobby and Dean laid a hand on each of your shoulders before climbing up the stairs and out of view. You couldn't hold in your tears any longer. As soon as the door to the upstairs shut, your body started to shake as the tears streamed down your face.

Last night, Bobby Singer had called you and told you to get your ass over there pronto, that Sam was in trouble. He knew you'd come running since it was about Sam, he knew you'd come because you'd liked Sam for a while. Now, seeing Sam like this scared you. It frightened you on what this demon blood addiction could do to him and it didn't help that he was now banging on the door and yelling for them to open the door.

"(Y/N)!" You jumped at the sound of your name being screamed from behind the panic room's doors, "(Y/N), please! Open the door!" New drops of tears streamed down your face as you remembered your orders: _under no circumstances are you to go in there. Don't listen to a word he says. He_ will _get through this, he just needs help to get there._ The words rang through your mind as you walked farther from the door and sat at the desk, hoping that he'd quiet down and you could stop crying.

Hours later, Sam had finally calmed down and been quiet. You'd been able to stop crying and go to the bathroom to fix your makeup and such when a bloodcurdling scream came from inside the panic room. You raced out of the bathroom so fast you swore you knocked something over on the way there. Your feet stopped at the door and all you heard was silence, but you needed to know that he was okay. Slowly, you unlatched the window and looked in. Out of the area, you could see, Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Sam?" You whispered. No response. _This is bad,_ you thought. _This is_ so _bad. What if Sam did something to himself? What if something got in? What if that something_ killed _him?!_ All orders given to you were thrown out the window as you swung the door open, stepped inside and slammed the door behind you.

"Sam?" you whispered again. You were getting nervous now, every cell in your body tingled in fear. All of your sense honed in and searched for any tell-tale signs; broken and scattered objects, signs of a break in, _blood._ Nothing showed up that your senses could find. As you were just about to run and get Bobby and Dean, a set of arms wrapped around you and pinned you against the wall in front of you.

"How did you get in here?" It was Sam and he sounded horrible.

"Oh, Sam, thank god. I was so worried, I-" Suddenly, Sam slammed you against the wall. Your head hit the wall so hard you swore it would bruise. Sam looked like he had been trying to tear his hair out and his eyes were dark and cold. He looked like he could kill.

"Sam, what are you-" Sam pushed you harder against the brick wall when you began to speak.

"They're testing me, aren't they? They think I can't control myself around demons. That I'll lose control," his hands gripped tightly against your throat, "but they're wrong." Suddenly, you felt a sharp sting against your collarbone. Sam had taken something sharp and drawing blood along your collarbone.

"Sam, I'm not a demon. It's me. It's (Y/N)." Sam's grip on you tightened when you said your name. Sam looked at you as if you weren't even there and it scared you. You had no choice, but you had to get free so you could get help. You took your hands off of Sam's arms and shoved your fingers into his eye sockets, a pain filled scream eliciting from Sam. He let go but quickly pinned you back against the wall, his knee splitting your legs apart and restrained your arms above your head with one hand while the other gripped your throat again.

"They told you to say you were (Y/N), didn't they? Bastards!"

"Sam, please. It's me! Remember you saved me from being split in half? We were after a werewolf and it threw me across that mill and you saved me." Your memory didn't faze him as he stared at the blood slowly coming from the cut on your collarbone.

"They think I'll lose control…" Sam leaned his face closer to the cut, "they're wrong…" Suddenly, you felt his tongue flick out and touch the cut. Sam moaned against your collarbone. Any other day you would have reveled in his touch, but this was seriously making you worry.

"Sam, stop. I'm not a demon!" You tried to push him away, but that only made Sam push his body closer to you.

"Liar. You taste like a demon. Delicious…" Sam moaned again and when he pushed harder against you, you felt something bulging against you. _Oh, my god!_ Sam's mouth latched onto the cut on your collarbone and began to suck the blood out of your wound and suddenly he was grinding against you. Your mind started to feel fuzzy as he continued to suck on the cut. It took you a second, but you finally snapped out of it and began to struggle against him. Sam picked you up despite your efforts and laid you on the mattress that Dean and Bobby had provided to restrain him if he ever got too rowdy. Now, he was using it to restrain you. As soon as you were tied down, Sam got on top of you and slit your shirt in half with the knife he cut you with.

"Sam, stop it! You're scaring me!" Sam ignored you as he dragged the knife across the tops of your breasts. Sam's eyes widened in excitement at the blood.

"I'm in control…" Sam leaned down and licked along the cuts. His hands drifted along your sides with the knife until he reached your pants. His bulge was now pressed on top of your pubic area and you could feel it pulsating through his jeans. The knife froze at the side of your pants. Sam seemed to freeze as if he was thinking and then you heard the sound of him ripping your jeans with the knife.

"Sam-" your words were cut off when Sam suddenly spread your legs and thrust against you. The cold air of the panic room rushed over your legs as your pants were put aside. Sam's pants were gone, too, and you could fully feel the extent of his erection. You cursed at your body as your panties grew wet against his thrusts.

"I'm in control…" Sam repeated those words like a mantra as he began to suckle again on your wounds. Your mind was practically spinning as Sam was doing these things to you. You knew you should be yelling for help, that this was wrong, but it just felt so good...

"Sam…" the moan escaped from your throat when Sam's thrusts became faster. Suddenly, you felt Sam pull his boxers out of the way and you could feel the head of his cock just inches away from your pussy.

"I'm in control," Sam said once again. You couldn't stand it anymore, everything he was doing was driving you crazy! You knew you would regret this later, but you couldn't stand it anymore.

"You're in control, Sam." You lifted your butt up and as soon as Sam went to grind against you, his cock instead slid into your pussy. You both moaned at the sensation once he was inside you, "Sam…" You lifted your arms to try and bring Sam up to you, but the restraints kept you from doing do. Sam groaned as he began to thrust into you, all the while sucking on your cuts. Sam slid down your breasts to suck on your nipple as his other hand grabbed your ass and thrust harder into you.

"I _need_ more," Sam grunted as his mouth attached itself to the cut above your breasts once more. Your head was spinning at this point and you couldn't decide if it was from him fucking you or the idea that he was practically drinking your blood like a vampire.

"Untie me, Sam." Your hands were struggling against the restraints to touch Sam. Sam didn't even lift his head up as he took off the restraints and as soon as your arms wrapped around him, his mouth slid up to suck on the cut on your collarbone. While still inside you, Sam picked you up by your ass and slammed you against the wall with his deepening thrusts. You could feel your climax coming as soon as Sam placed his hand on your clit and started rubbing in circles.

"Sam!" You squirmed against his touch as both his thrusts and hand on your clit became quicker. And just as soon as you'd felt your climax coming, it shook through you just as fast. Your eyes rolled into the back of your skull as your white, hot climax ripped through you and clenched around Sam's cock. A monstrous roar erupted from Sam as he climaxed as well and, suddenly, the door to the panic room opened and Dean came running in guns blazing.

"What the hell?!" Sam was still sucking on your cut as Dean ran towards you. Then you felt it. That weak, dizzy feeling that had eluded you during your sexual experience with Sam hit you hard. And just as you saw Dean trying to rip Sam off of you, your vision blurred and you blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up, you were back in your hotel room. Your head pounded as your phone blared your incoming call ringtone. When you answered, Dean spoke quickly.

"Y/N, how are you feeling?" Your fingers massaged your temple as you answered him.

"I'm fine, I guess."

"Okay. Listen. Bobby is knocked out and Sam escaped-" You shot straight up and quickly regretted it when your head pounded even harder.

"He what?!"

"Sam escaped. And I think he's going for Ruby or to find you..." Dean's voice disappeared as your heart stopped and then started racing when you heard the door to your hotel room open and close and saw Sam come waltzing from around the corner.

"It's me." You whispered before hanging up on Dean. You backed yourself back against the headboard and reached for the knife on your nightstand.

"You won't be needing that." Sam outstretched his hand and the knife went flying into his before you felt your body slide down the bed and lay sprawled out as he moved his arm down. Sam smiled when you realized you couldn't move.

"Sam-" Sam sprinted across the room to crawl on top off you as he placed a finger to your lips. Sam's eyes wandered down your body and back up to your eyes sending a shiver down your spine. _Dammit,_ you cursed yourself at the feeling. Sam's hand slipped from your mouth to wrap around your throat.

"Sam, you're sick. You need help." Sam grip tightened around your throat tighgt enough that you were having trouble breathing

"No! I'm in control…" Sam's grip released and he nuzzled his face into your neck. The sudden touch made you flash back to yesterday.

" _Sam, please. It's me! Remember you saved me from being split in half? We were after a werewolf and it threw me across that mill and you saved me." Your memory didn't faze him as he stared at the blood slowly coming from the cut on your collarbone._

" _They think I'll lose control…" Sam leaned his face closer to the cut, "they're wrong…" Suddenly, you felt his tongue flick out and touch the cut. Sam moaned against your collarbone. Any other day you would have reveled in his touch, but this was seriously making you worry._

" _Sam, stop. I'm not a demon!" You tried to push him away, but that only made Sam push his body closer to you._

" _Liar. You taste like a demon. Delicious…" Sam moaned again and when he pushed harder against you, you felt something bulging against you. Oh, my god! Sam's mouth latched onto the cut on your collarbone and began to suck the blood out of your wound and suddenly he was grinding against you. Your mind started to feel fuzzy as he continued to suck on the cut. It took you a second, but you finally snapped out of it and began to struggle against him. Sam picked you up despite your efforts and laid you on the mattress that Dean and Bobby had provided to restrain him if he ever got too rowdy. Now, he was using it to restrain you. As soon as you were tied down, Sam got on top of you and slit your shirt in half with the knife he cut you with._

" _Sam, stop it! You're scaring me!" Sam ignored you as he dragged the knife across the tops of your breasts. Sam's eyes widened in excitement at the blood._

" _I'm in control…""Sam, please. It's me! Remember you saved me from being split in half? We were after a werewolf and it threw me across that mill and you saved me." Your memory didn't faze him as he stared at the blood slowly coming from the cut on your collarbone._

" _They think I'll lose control…" Sam leaned his face closer to the cut, "they're wrong…" Suddenly, you felt his tongue flick out and touch the cut. Sam moaned against your collarbone. Any other day you would have reveled in his touch, but this was seriously making you worry._

" _Sam, stop. I'm not a demon!" You tried to push him away, but that only made Sam push his body closer to you._

" _Liar. You taste like a demon. Delicious…" Sam moaned again and when he pushed harder against you, you felt something bulging against you. Oh, my god! Sam's mouth latched onto the cut on your collarbone and began to suck the blood out of your wound and suddenly he was grinding against you. Your mind started to feel fuzzy as he continued to suck on the cut. It took you a second, but you finally snapped out of it and began to struggle against him. Sam picked you up despite your efforts and laid you on the mattress that Dean and Bobby had provided to restrain him if he ever got too rowdy. Now, he was using it to restrain you. As soon as you were tied down, Sam got on top of you and slit your shirt in half with the knife he cut you with._

" _Sam, stop it! You're scaring me!" Sam ignored you as he dragged the knife across the tops of your breasts. Sam's eyes widened in excitement at the blood._

" _I'm in control…"_

The sound of handcuffs clicking shut pulled you back from your flashback. Sam's hand against your neck had been replaced with the knife and you felt his boner pressing firmly against your leg.

"Sam, please. Dean will be here any second." Sam laughed and started to unbutton your clothes with his other hand.

"I'm not worried about Dean, Y/N. Not when I have Ruby and her friends outside watching the door so we can…" A devilish grin spread across Sam's face once he had slipped your pants off to reveal your panties. The look Sam gave your private parts made your curse yourself as heat began to pool between your legs. Sam slid your panties off and put them to his face. Sam moaned as he breathed in the scent on your panties.

"Sam, please. Let me go." The knife went back to your throat as Sam stuffed the panties into your mouth and placed himself between your legs.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Y/N. I'm in control." Sam whispered into your ear as he slid a single finger into your wet pussy. Sam moaned at the feel of your wet pussy and you felt the force on your body lifting with each pump of Sam's finger. _This can't be happening again,_ you thought to yourself as you felt your body responding to Sam's actions more and more with each pump of his finger, _this isn' t Sam._

It was as if Sam got struck by lightning the way he shot up and tore your shirt from your body to leave your bra left to conceal your almost naked body. Sam's other hand groped and rubbed your breasts as he added another finger into your soaking wet pussy.

"Sam…" you let out a frustrated moan through your panties. Sam brought his lips back down to your neck to bite and kiss down to your breasts. Suddenly, Sam's fingers disappeared from your pussy and were on your breasts now as they kneaded and pulled your breasts out of your bra so that Sam could gather your nipples into his mouth. One by one, he nipped and sucked on both of your nipples until your head was spinning. _I shouldn't be acting like this… I should be fighting!_ Quickly, you thrust your body up to try and throw Sam off of you and to at least sit up, but that only made things worse. The force that had held your down before held you against the bed once more as Sam took the knife against your breast.

"You really shouldn't do that, Y/N. I told you; I'm not going to hurt you." Sharp stings came from your breast as Sam drug the knife across your breast to create a thin scarlet line. Blood started to bead up onto the line and Sam's boner against your leg twitched at the sight. You tried to shift away, turn away, anything to get away from Sam, but the force against your body was too strong. Sam licked his lips before lapping up the blood. Sam moaned with every lick and allowed his hand to slide back down your body and into your vacant pussy. You hated that these actions made you wetter by the second. This time, Sam added a third finger and his thumb rubbed against your clit. Sam's head shot up from your breast as you both heard yelling and gunfire from somewhere in the hotel.

"Sorry, Y/N. No time for romantics. Looks like we're gonna have to speed this up." Sam situated himself between your legs and his cock sprung free as he pulled down his pants and boxers. Your eyes widened as Sam took the knife and made the cut on your breast deeper to where the blood beaded up faster. As soon as Sam latched his mouth onto your breast, he lined himself up to your entrance and entered you fast and hard. You gasped as his thrust quickly followed and almost choked on your panties. Sam moaned with each thrust as he lapped up more and more of your blood. You tried your hardest not to show it, but Sam's actions had you just about on the edge. Suddenly, Sam pulled away from your breasts and the blood and moved to your neck and looked like he was about to kiss you before remembering your panties were in your mouth.

"I wanna hear you cum, Y/N." Sam moaned into your ear before taking the panties out of your mouth and thrusting his tongue through your lips. He left no part of your mouth untouched before breaking the kiss and latching onto your breast once again. You couldn't hold it in any longer and as soon as Sam latched back onto your breast, your orgasm ripped through your body.

"Sam!" you moaned as your orgasm sent waves across your body and clenched around Sam, too. The sound of your heart pounding in your head faded out and, suddenly, you heard the yelling and gunshots coming closer. Sam wrapped his hand around your throat and lifted your ass off the bed as he thrusted faster.

"My turn." And just like that your felt Sam's body shake against yours and the heat of his orgasm spill inside you as a roar of ecstasy erupted from his lips with his orgasm.

The door burst open as Dean came bursting in with his gun pointed straight at Sam.

"Sammy! Get off her, now!" He cocked the gun and pointed it back at Sam. When Sam looked at Dean, his hair was in his face and his eyes turned black as that devilish smile spread across his face.

"Until next time, Y/N." And just like that he vanished as soon as Dean shot the tranquilizer and buried itself into the wall. You stared at the tranquilizer as Dean ran over to you and covered your body.

"Y/N, are you okay?! Did he hurt you? Did he-" You looked back at Dean and swallowed. Your muscles relaxed and you felt Sam's cum ooze out of your pussy sending a shiver up your spine that felt more like pleasure than fear.

"He fucked me, Dean. And as much as I hate to admit it, I liked it."

"Y/N, you have to remember that he isn't himself anymore. That demon blood they've got him hopped up on has control of Sammy. He isn't Sam." You looked back up to the dart and back to your breast where the blood had stopped and then back to Dean.

"Whoever he is now, he's gonna come back for more."


	3. A Year Later

You still had dreams about Sam, even after he gave his life to save the entire world from Lucifer. They were more like nightmares, though. Every night, it repeated in your head.

 _Sam and Adam stood across each other ready to fight when you and Dean pulled up in the Impala._

" _Stay here, Y/N. This could get ugly." You nodded and watched Dean approach Sam and Adam._

" _Howdy, boys. Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Sam and Adam glanced at each other as Dean approached them, "Hey. We need to talk." Sam scoffed as Dean continued to approach them._

" _Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid." You had to remind yourself that it was Lucifer speaking right now, not Sam._

" _I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam."_

" _You're no longer the vessel, Dean," Michael spoke through Adam, interrupting Dean, "You got no right to be here." Dean gave a sad look at Adam. Adam was here and now the vessel because of him, you were sure that was what was going around inside Dean's head._

" _Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry."_

" _Adam isn't home right now," Michael snapped._

" _Well, then you're next on my list, Buttercup." Dean looked back at Sam, "But right now, I need five minutes with him."_

" _You little maggot," Michael sneered, "You are no longer a part of this story!" Suddenly, Castiel and Bobby showed up behind them holding a Molotov cocktail._

" _Hey, ass-butt!" You held back a giggle as Castiel threw the cocktail at Michael. Michael screamed as he erupted into flames and disappeared._

" _Ass-butt?" Dean laughed at Castiel's choice of words._

" _He'll be back-" Castiel breathed heavily, "-and upset. But you got your five minutes." Lucifer glared at Castiel._

" _Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" Castiel backed away in fear._

" _Uh… no." You watched worriedly as Lucifer walked towards Castiel._

" _No one dicks with Michael but_ me _." Sam brought his hand before him and as soon as he snapped his fingers, Castiel exploded in a rain of blood and chunks of angel flesh. The look of shock on Bobby's face made you finally step out of the Impala._

" _No!" Dean yelled as you ran towards them, "Go back, Y/N." Lucifer chuckled at your entrance._

" _I see you brought Sam's little play thing. The memories he has of you, my dear. Maybe I might spare you to relive those memories." You hid behind Dean as Lucifer looked you up and down._

" _Enough! Sammy, can you hear me?" Lucifer's attention went back to Dean._

" _You know… I tried to be nice…" Lucifer advanced towards the two of you, "for Sammy's sake. But you…" Lucifer gripped Dean's leather jacket tightly, "are such a pain… in my ass." Lucifer hoisted Dean up and threw him onto the windshield of the Impala. The glass shattered under his weight._

" _As for you, Y/N," Lucifer pushed you to the ground. A force like the one Sam had used on you a year ago kept you from getting up, "Have a seat and enjoy the show." The sound of gunfire exploded in the air when Bobby shot Lucifer in the back. This only pissed him off even more. Bobby shot Lucifer again in the front when he turned around. With a twist of his hand, Lucifer snapped Bobby's neck and his lifeless body fell to the ground._

" _No!" You and Dean cried out._

" _Yes." Lucifer turned back to Dean and ripped him off of the Impala's hood and threw a hard punch. Dean fell back against the Impala and spit blood._

" _Stop, please!" You yelled as Lucifer continued to beat Dean against the Impala._

" _I'll stop when he's dead!" Dean got back up and looked back at Lucifer._

" _Sammy? Are you in there?" A devilish grin spread across Sam's face as Lucifer punched Dean once again._

" _Oh, he's in there, all right," Dean fell to the ground as Lucifer threw another punch, "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones. Every single one," Lucifer brought Dean to his feet, "We're gonna take our time. And then we're gonna reminisce with little miss, Y/N, over there." Your eyes widened in fear. While Lucifer battered Dean with another ten punches, the force upon you lifted and you took the opportunity to throw yourself between Lucifer and Dean._

" _Sam, please. You can fight him. Please." You looked back at Dean, his face now swollen and bleeding, as he put his hand out and placed it on Sam's jacket._

" _Sam, it's okay. It's okay. We're here. We're here. We're not gonna leave you." Lucifer suddenly swiped you across the face, sending you to the ground so that he can continue to punch Dean, "We're not gonna leave you." Lucifer drew back his fist to punch Dean once more when something suddenly caught his eye. He froze like that for minutes before his fist suddenly unclenched and he gasped as he let go of Dean. Sam was back._

" _It's okay, you guys," Sam reassured the two of you, "It's gonna be okay. I've got him." Sam reached into his pocket and grabbed the Horsemen's rings before he tossed them onto the ground. Your heart dropped as you realized what he was doing._

" _Sam?" Your eyes began to water as you watched him._

" _I'm sorry, Y/N. I have to do this." You shook your head and sobbed as Sam took a breath and uttered the incantation, "Bvtmon tabges babalon." Suddenly, the ground began to cave in around the rings and air began to be sucked into the hole. As the hole began to widen, Sam looked back at the two of you. As Sam was about to jump in, Michael reappeared._

" _Sam! It's not gonna end this way. Step back!" You moved towards Sam._

" _No, Y/N," He looked back at Michael with defiance in his eyes, "You're gonna have to make me!_

" _Sam, please! We can figure this out!" You pleaded Sam, but he kept his attention to Michael._

" _I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!" Sam looked back at Dean as he stepped closer to the hole. He nodded to him as a silent goodbye. Then he looked back at you and tears began to well up in his eyes._

" _Sam, wait!" You yelled as you ran towards him and wrapped your arms around him, "Please. We can figure this out." Sam cupped your cheek as he began to lead away from the hole. You smiled thinking he was going to give up on the suicide mission. Sam brought your face to his and kissed you passionately._

" _I'm so sorry for things I did to you, Y/N. I love you so much, but I'm sorry." Sam pushed you away before you could keep him from running back to the hole._

" _No!" You watched in horror as Sam closed his eyes, spread his arms out and fell into the hole. You raced towards the hole, but Dean grabbed you and held you down. You sobbed as the hole closed with a blinding light. Dean leaned back against the Impala and held you as you wailed._

With Sam gone, Dean had gone to keep his promise. He found Lisa and now was living that "apple pie life", as Sam called it, that he'd always wanted. But for you, that meant that you either had to try and get another life or hunt on your own. After many failed attempts to try and fit back into the normal life, you decided to go back into the hunting business. Which unfortunately left you to find hunts on your own.

"Here's your tools, kiddo." Bobby handed your hunting back to you.

"Thanks, Bobby."

As you were checking to see that you had all of your gear, Bobby went to go see who was at the front door.

"Y/N?" Bobby yelled back to you from the doorway.

"Yeah, Bobby?"

"I think you better come see who's at the door." _Oh, great,_ you thought. With your luck, it was the demon you had been tracking finally caught up to you. You raced to the door but froze as soon as you saw who it was.

"Hi, Y/N." Dean waved at you. Your eyes wandered up at the giant figure with long brown hair and brown eyes that stood behind him. You felt a lump in your throat as tears welled up and you tried to say his name.

"Hey, Y/N." You smiled as the tears fell from your face.

"Sam." You didn't care that Dean and Bobby were right there, you ran right up to Sam and wrapped yourself around him to kiss him. Sam shushed you as you sobbed against the kiss in happiness.

"Come on." You spoke through the tears as you grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him upstairs to your bedroom. You broke away from Sam only for a moment so that you could shut and lock the door before going back to kissing him. You began ripping yours and Sam's clothing off and edged back to the bed with Sam in tow.

"Y/N, what are you doing?" You laughed, finished with crying, and stopped undressing him.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Sam? It's been a _year_ without you. _A year._ And all I wanna do right now is make up for old times. And what better way than with sex, huh?" You chuckled and continued to pull off your pants and shirt. Sam stopped you before you could take off your tank top.

"Y/N, I need to tell you something." You froze as your heart sunk.

"You found someone else, didn't you? Oh god! I'm such an idiot!" You screamed and the tears came back again. Sam shushed you with a passionate kiss.

"No, Y/N. That's not it." You sniffed and looked back at him.

"Okay, then what is it?"

"I'm not the same guy I was before the cage, Y/N. I-"

"I don't care how different you are. You're still my Sam." You cupped his cheek and brought his forehead to yours. Sam sighed and placed his hand around your waist.

"True. And I'm still your Sam that loves to fuck you." You shivered in pleasure at his words.

"God, I've missed you." You moaned as you pushed Sam back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. You lips danced against each other and you ground against his hardening length.

"Take your shirt off, Y/N," Sam commanded. You liked the stern tone in his voice as you obeyed and took off your shirt and took his hands to slid up your body and grab your breasts. Sam moaned at the feel of your breasts in his hands, "I've missed these." You laughed and pulled away so that you could pull his pants and boxers down so his cock sprung free.

"Suck it," Sam ordered. Sam's firm tone sent shivers across your body and obeyed once more. You took his cock in your hands and licked a steady strip along his length from base to tip. Sam sucked in air as you licked again and took only the tip into your mouth and sucked hard. Sam's hand grabbed your hair and forced you to go down on him. Your head bobbed up and down as his hand guided you to do so. Without warning, Sam held your head and began to thrust his cock in and out of your mouth.

"Enough." Sam barked as he lifted you back towards him and spread your panties to the side. Your lips found each other once more and his tongue forced past your lips to leave nothing untouched. You moaned as he rubbed his cock against your wet pussy.

"Sam…" you begged. Sam smiled and grabbed your breasts harshly. The pain sent waves of pleasure through your body.

"I like it when you beg, Y/N." You looked back at him with a devilish grin spread across your face. You began to rub your wet pussy along his length as he ground his cock against it.

"Please, Sam. I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck my _tight, wet pussy_." You emphasized the last three words and Sam looked like he just about came undone. Sam gave in to your plea and lined his cock up with your entrance before sinking you down onto your cock.

Your moans echoed throughout the room as your pussy enveloped his cock from tip to base. Sam grunted as he thrust his hips quickly to make you bounce against him. _Sam wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't the same,_ you thought to yourself, _he never fucked me like this._ Your eyes rolled back in pleasure as his thrusts became faster.

"Sam!" You moaned loudly as Sam sat up and changed the angle so that he could kiss you. He reached around and grabbed your breasts and watched them bounce as his other hand snaked down to rub your clit.

"I wanna see you cum, Y/N. It's been far too long since I've seen you cum for me." It didn't take you long with the way he was groping you, kiss you, sending sweet ecstasy throughout your body before your orgasm ripped through you with a pleasure filled shriek. Sam followed suit with a roar when your pussy clenched around his twitching cock as his orgasm ripped through him as well.

"A year really was a long time," Sam said as the two of you laid back in the bed breathing heavily.

"Yes, it was."


End file.
